


Neighbor （II）

by SweetOrange94



Category: Hunlay Chanlay
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetOrange94/pseuds/SweetOrange94





	Neighbor （II）

（一）  
吴世勋是看过张艺兴与朴灿烈做爱的。

张艺兴生日的时候，吴世勋送了他一只小羊玩偶。摸摸毛茸茸的脑袋，再揉揉软绵绵的肚子，尽管看不见小羊的模样，张艺兴依旧喜欢得紧。

朴灿烈上班的时候，张艺兴便抱着玩偶在沙发上看书或是和多芬聊天。说是聊天，也不过是张艺兴给多芬分享书中有趣的内容，而多芬不时叫两声作为回应。这样，张艺兴一人在家时也不至于太寂寞。

张艺兴一般都把小羊放在房间的窗台上，与他喜欢的其他玩偶一起。每晚临睡前，张艺兴都要给他的霸王龙、独角兽、小兔子还有小羊一个晚安吻，才心满意足地进入香甜的梦乡。

张艺兴怎样也不会想到，小羊的身体里，藏着个隐蔽的摄像头。

（二）  
朴灿烈床上床下是一样的体贴。

不玩太多的花样，不会让张艺兴摆出各种羞耻的姿势。每一次的前戏，都是温柔而细腻。就连顶弄都如和风细雨一般。

其实激烈一些也没关系的。张艺兴渴望着朴灿烈，奈何羞于启齿。由于眼疾，张艺兴总归是不太自信的。他担心，如果朴灿烈知道了自己的想法，会觉得自己轻荡。他不愿意在朴灿烈心中成为那样的人。

要说算得上出格的，就是朴灿烈喜欢给张艺兴买各式各样的情趣睡衣与内裤。张艺兴对朴灿烈自然是百依百顺。

第一次穿丁字裤，前面一小块布料仅勉强遮住了一部分柱身，囊袋与伞头都露在外边。而让张艺兴最为赧然的，是身下的毛发。于是，张艺兴按捺住心中的羞耻，鼓起勇气让朴灿烈帮自己把毛发刮掉。朴灿烈无奈地亲了亲张艺兴的额头，说了句小臭美，便转移了话题。

晚上，当张艺兴还处在被口射的不应期中时，朴灿烈维持着伏在他胯间的姿势，用鼻尖蹭了蹭那丛毛发，说：“宝宝这里香香软软的，我很喜欢。”

（三）  
窗台正对床铺，恰好是最佳视角。张艺兴在朴灿烈身下是如何一次又一次绽放的，吴世勋窥探得一清二楚。

从此，梦里与张艺兴欢好的场景变得更为清晰具体。啃咬唇瓣的是自己，吮吸蓓蕾的是自己，舔舐玉茎的还是自己。品尝张艺兴每一处甜美的是他吴世勋。

自从上次目睹了张艺兴洗澡的全过程后，张艺兴的胴体便深深印入了吴世勋的脑海中。吴世勋还借机记下了张艺兴家的洗发水沐浴露和漱口水的牌子，回去就买了同样的使用。

吴世勋一边享受现场直播一边腹诽朴灿烈简直是暴殄天物。张艺兴的胸脯白皙滑腻，仿佛一块质地上乘的羊脂玉，是要吸取男人的精气来蕴养的。还有那双玉足，天生适合用来亵玩甚至是伺候性器。珍珠般圆润饱满的脚趾搔刮龟头，柔嫩的脚窝摩挲柱身，光是想象，就让人血脉僨张。

但吴世勋不得不承认的是，朴灿烈真的很有眼光，无论是选人还是选衣服。在朴灿烈为张艺兴挑选的睡衣中，最合吴世勋心意的，是一件藕粉的蕾丝透明连体衣。藕粉色本就挑人，这颜色却衬得张艺兴冰肌玉骨。张艺兴穿上，面前只有一片蕾丝轻纱遮挡，蓓蕾和秀气的性器若隐若现。身后的布料就更少了，大露背的设计，薄纱只将将包住一半小屁股。

然而这项福利吴世勋并没能享受太久。朴灿烈生日那晚，半瓶红酒下肚，一时兴起便把张艺兴按在窗台边操干。在窗台边做爱还是第一回，尽管已经拉上了窗帘，张艺兴仍然害羞得不行，很快就泄了。没想到这一泄泄在了霸王龙玩偶上，张艺兴心疼了好几天，干脆把所有玩偶都放在了客厅的沙发上。

（四）  
朴灿烈出差无疑给了吴世勋可乘之机。

张艺兴已经熟睡，看上去像一只精致的洋娃娃。吴世勋坐在床边近似贪恋地欣赏着张艺兴乖巧的睡颜，指尖痴迷地滑过眉骨、鼻梁，停留在饱满的唇瓣。下唇那道浅浅的沟壑，朴灿烈很喜欢吻那里，也不知道是不是含了蜜。不过此刻也不必纠结，反正一会儿他一试便知。

掀开被子一看，吴世勋不由得呼吸一窒——没想到朴灿烈不在家，张艺兴也会穿朴灿烈给他的买的睡裙。一边的肩带滑落，由于侧躺的缘故，加上裙子是大开背的，半捧酥胸以及乳尖便一览无余。许是因为之前翻动过身子，裙子下摆往上缩到了腰肢，光滑的大腿暴露在空气中。

这时，张艺兴嘤咛了一声，缓缓翻了个身。吴世勋俯下身子，挑落另一边肩带，将两团奶香释放出来。爱怜地吮住一只，张艺兴身上不仅有股奶香，还有一种类似于成熟的蜜果发出的甜香。如果能有乳汁，想来应该会是独有的一份香甜。

张艺兴是在吴世勋为他口的时候醒的。梦里他忽然置身于一间着火的房子里，火势逐渐蔓延，他感觉浑身如同火烧般灼热。惊醒后发现性器被温热的口腔包裹着，连后头都自然而然地分泌着汁液。

难道是梦中梦？张艺兴分不清楚。试探着含了喊了声灿烈，却换来性器被更用力地吮吸。仅仅是朴灿烈出差的第一个晚上，他却已经思念渴望到做起了旖旎的梦吗？张艺兴隐隐感到羞耻，但终究抵不住身体得到的欢愉。既然是在梦里，他放开一些也没关系的吧。

“操我，呜，快点操我。”张艺兴忍不住啜泣。

（五）  
不一样，真的太不一样了。

张艺兴还是第一次尝试骑乘。他平日里对此是想都不敢想的，把朴灿烈骑在身下，扭动着腰肢用后穴吞吐朴灿烈粗壮的性器。主动权不再是朴灿烈独掌，性事的节奏换由他来掌控，由他来主宰朴灿烈欢爱中的所有情绪。

手撑在吴世勋结实的胸膛上以作支撑，张艺兴倏然生出了一个大胆的念头。他学着朴灿烈对待他那般，指尖揉捻胸膛前的乳尖，再不时用指甲抠搔，引得身下人一阵粗喘，却并未阻止。这对张艺兴来说无异于一种鼓励，于是他更加大胆起来，探下身去吮弄那对乳尖，舌尖逗弄，牙齿轻磨。这下可惹出祸来了，臀尖顿时挨了不轻不重的一掌。

弗洛伊德曾说过，梦折射了人们心中最重要的愿望。张艺兴暗忖，原来他一直渴望着朴灿烈这样对待他，以至连梦境里的热度与快感都如此真实。

“亲亲我吧好吗？灿烈今晚都没有亲我呢。”张艺兴有些委屈地嘟囔。不知名的情绪向他袭来，迫切需要朴灿烈的吻来安抚。

（六）  
吴世勋温润的唇覆上来，津液在两人交缠追逐的舌尖摩挲。

就连吻也是不同往常的汹涌，如同渴极了的人急切地汲取水源一般。一种异样的感觉在张艺兴心中荡漾开来，直觉告诉他，正在吻他的这个人，不是朴灿烈。

但，不是朴灿烈，又会是谁呢？

就在张艺兴走神之际，吴世勋暂且放过了那软香小舌，转而开始嘬吸张艺兴的下唇瓣。唇瓣中间那道浅壑，每每接吻时朴灿烈都会轻柔地吮吻那处。朴灿烈曾戏谑地说，张艺兴的唇就像一朵成熟多汁的花儿，而他则是辛勤的蜜蜂，从那道浅壑中吸取花蜜。

不过一个小小的个人习惯，却是专属张艺兴与朴灿烈的情趣与秘密，旁人自然是无从知晓的。

想来应该是因为朴灿烈不在身边，缺乏安全感才让自己变得多疑。张艺兴思忖着。

这下可以全身心都放松下来投入这场酣畅淋漓的性事中，张艺兴丝毫不吝啬自己清甜的嗓音放声浪叫，后穴一阵阵地绞紧。

不知射了多少回，张艺兴浑身脱力，乃至双腿都缠不紧吴世勋的腰。吴世勋最后冲刺了几十下，才抽出来射在了张艺兴的嘴角。

咸腥的气味充斥着鼻腔，张艺兴却心无芥蒂地将嘴边的液体卷入口中再吞咽下去。被磨得艳红的穴口也是一片狼藉，体液与精液交织，甚是淫靡。

张艺兴枕着吴世勋的胸膛，嗅着那熟悉的沐浴露的味道，很快心满意足地陷入沉睡。吴世勋平复了呼吸，便抱着张艺兴去浴室清洗身上的粘腻。

两人都不知道，在房间的隐蔽处，摄像头记录下了这个疯狂的夜晚的一切。

 

end


End file.
